Mariah Hunter: Christmas Special
by Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Re posted! What if Shawn Hunter brought his daughter with him to Christmas at the Matthews? What if Eric and Morgan came to? Based on my story Mariah Hunter. You don't have to read Mariah Hunter to get this story This will be a 4 or 5 parter. Enjoy!
1. Mariah Hunter Christmas Special Part 1

**AN: Hey guys Rascal here with the Christmas Special for my story Mariah Hunter that I promised This took me awhile to think about. This is going to be based on the Girl Meets World Holiday Episode but with some twists instead of Shawn coming by himself he is bringing Mariah with him along with a few gifts. Amy, Alan, Josh are going to be in this along with Eric (I think he should have been in the episode) also Morgan. Everyone knows Shawn is coming with Mariah. Enjoy this Holiday special! This might be a 4 parter that will be updated every day till its done. Also as Requested by analford2k I fixed it to where its not all smashed together. **

**Copy Right: I don't own any of the characters from Boy Meets World Or Girl Meets World they belong to Micheal Jacobs! The only thing I own is my OC! On to the Story! **

**Mariah Hunter Christmas Special Part 1!**

it was Christmas Eve and the Matthews were getting ready for their guest to arrive Cory Matthews was excited because his best friend Shawn Hunter was coming! "Honey this is our first time hosting Christmas and I want everything to be perfect."

Topanga Matthews says to her husband. "I know honey I want everything to be perfect for you too." Cory says to his wife, "LIAR!" Topanga exclaims.

"Okay fine I want everything to be perfect for Shawn!" Cory says as he does a happy dance. "So Uncle Shawn is coming?" Riley Matthews says coming into the living with a box of Christmas ornaments.

"Yes and he is coming with your cousin so its not just Shawn." Topanga says Glaring at her husband. "I thought Mariah was spending Christmas with her Aunt and Uncle." Cory says.

"They did that last year hon and Shawn really wants Mariah to meet us last time they were supposed to come Mariah got sick and Shawn had to cancel so he could take care of her." Topanga says. "Okay lets put a couple more ornaments on the tree." Riley says. "Ohh look my Cory and Shawn Forevah ornament! Cory exclaims happily as he puts it in front of his and Topanga's wedding ornament.

"Oh Boy." Topanga mutters. "Not only is Uncle Shawn coming with Mariah but this is our first Christmas with Maya! Riley says happily. "Your Grandparents and Uncles are coming too." Topanga says. "Don't forget my sister." Cory says. "Oh yeah we are going to be very crowded." Topanga says.

"Did I hear that Uncle Eric and Uncle Josh are coming?! Auggie Matthews says running into the living room. "Yes Aug your Uncles and Aunt are coming along with your grandparents. Topanga says.

"Don't forget Shawn!" Cory says as the speaker box buzzes. "Shawn?!" Cory says running to the speaker box. "Maya!" Maya Hart says through the speaker box. "Shawn?!" Cory says. "Aww What's the matter your boyfriend not here yet?" Maya says

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Cory yells as he buzzes Maya in. "Sure he isn't" Topanga mutters. "I still don't think he exists." Maya says as she walks through the door. "He is real Maya he has been my best friend forever." Cory says adjusting His ornament. "Are we forgetting that someone else is coming with Shawn?" Topanga says crossing her arms and glaring at her husband for the second time today. "Oh right Shawn's daughter is coming as well she is around your age I think you will like her." Cory says to Maya and Riley. "Did anyone forget I was here?" Auggie says. "Of course not honey come help me make dinner." Topanga says taking Auggie with her to the kitchen. "Riles I got you a present." Maya says handing Riley a card that says she donated to The Maya New Winter Coat Fund in Riley's name. "Thank you its beautiful." Riley says. "Glad you like it so whats up with this mysterious Uncle Shawn and Cousin?" Maya says. "Well I only meant him once and I have never met my cousin." Riley says. "You mean to tell me that you have met your uncle but not your cousin? Maya says.

"Shawn was here on business and Mariah wanted to stay with my parents." Cory says explaining. "Oh." Maya says. "So I'm guessing Mariah is very close to Grandma and Grandpa?" Auggie says from the kitchen. "Yep your grandparents find Mariah to be like their other grandchild since they consider your uncle Shawn as part of the family." Topanga says as she makes dinner.

The speaker box buzzes again and Cory is once again running to it. "Shawn?!" Cory says. "No its your parents." Alan Matthews says. "Rats!" Cory says his hand still on the speaker button. "Let me explain how a speaker box works." Alan says. "Oh Alan this holiday is important to me how much of a disaster is it going to be?Amy Matthews says to her husband whose hand is also on the speaker button. "Let me explain how a speaker box works." Alan says again. Topanga glares at Cory and the box. Cory shrugs it off as he buzzes his parents in. after a frying pan is thrown at Cory and then Cory talks to his Shawn and Cory ornament Amy and Alan knock on the door. "GRANDMA, GRANDPA!" Auggie yells running to the door and opening it to see Amy and Alan carrying presents and cookies.

"Here's 10 bucks write me better." Alan says giving Auggie 10 dollars. "Okay?" Auggie says. "Here's some cookies." Amy says giving Auggie cookies. "Thanks here is 10 bucks." Auggie says giving Amy the 10 dollars Alan gave him. "And that is how its done." Amy says to her husband as she puts the money into her purse. "Riley!, Maya! Amy and Alan says going to the girls and hugging them. After Amy hugs Cory and Topanga she goes helps her cook after she drops the presents by the tree. Alan takes off his coat and stares at the kids. "Ah It feels like yesterday that we had kids in the house." Alan says. "Yeah it was yesterday wasn't it dad?" Josh says throwing his father car keys and taking off his coat.

Maya looks up at the sound of Josh's voice. "Boing!" Maya says pointing to Josh. "That's my Uncle Maya." Riley says to her best friend. "Sweet I would be your Aunt!" Maya says. As Riley shakes her head. "JOSHIE, AUGGIE!" Auggie and Josh yell as Auggie yells to his uncle as Josh picks him up. After everyone has said hi the guys sit on the couch and eat cookies and the girls either sit at the table or are cooking in the kitchen

Shawn Hunter slowly walks in and sits next to Cory. "Geez Cor I thought you would be excited to see me." Shawn says causing Cory to gasps. "YAY!" Cory yells pulling Shawn into a hug crushing Auggie. "I'm alive!" Auggie says as he gets out of the hug. Topanga chuckles and Auggie runs to her. "I told you he was real!" Cory says to Maya as he hugs Shawn. Shawn lets go of Cory and says hi to the Matthews and then going to hug Topanga. "Hey Mrs. Cory" Shawn says as he hugs Topanga. Hi Mr. Cory where's your daughter? Topanga says letting go of Shawn. "She was right behind me. Shawn says looking for his daughter.

"ERIC PUT ME DOWN!" says a voice as Eric Matthews comes in with Morgan Matthews he is carrying a brunette girl who is wearing warm clothes Morgan has gifts in her hands. "No can do." Eric says. As he closes the door with his foot. "Well I found her." Shawn says to Topanga. "ERIC MATTHEWS PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" The girl says pounding on Eric's back. "Sorry Shawn Jr. No can do." Eric says chuckling. "Eric Please put my daughter down." Shawn says. "Okay Boss." Eric says putting the girl down. "Thank you." The girl says. "Mariah I thought you were behind me?" Shawn says confused. "I was getting the gifts but then this one picked me up and ran into the building." Mariah says pointing to Eric. "I have the gifts Shawn don't worry Morgan says. Putting the gifts down by the tree next to her parent's gifts."Thank you Morgan now that is settle Mariah come here and meet your godparents." Shawn says.

Mariah hides behind Eric. "Oh come on Shawn Jr It's just my brother and my sister in-law." Eric says reassuring Mariah. "Okay Eric." Mariah says coming out from behind him. "Sorry about that guys Mariah is a little shy around new people." Shawn says as Mariah comes to stand next to her father. "It's okay Shawnie." Cory says. "Okay Mariah this is your Aunt Topanga and Uncle Cory they are also your godparents." Shawn says. "Hi." Mariah says in a small voice as she hugs Shawn. "Hi honey it's okay we won't hurt you I promise." Cory says softly as he crouches down next to Mariah. "Hi Mr. Matthews." Mariah says. "Mariah you can call me Uncle Cory if you would like to." Cory says standing up. "Okay hi uncle Cory." Letting go of her father. "Hi sweetheart this is my Wife your Aunt/Godmother Topanga." Cory says gesturing to Topanga. "Hi Mrs. Matthews." Mariah says coming towards Topanga. "Hi sweetie you can call me Aunt Topanga." Topanga says. "Okay Aunt Topanga." Mariah says. "Come here Mariah I want you to meet your Cousins." Cory says taking Mariah to Riley and Auggie who joined her in the living room.

"Okay this is Riley my daughter and this is Auggie my son." Cory says. "Hi." Riley mutters. "Hi Mariah!' Auggie says Happily. "um hi Auggie hi Riley nice to meet you." Mariah says in a small voice. "And this is Riley's best friend Maya." Cory says. "Hi Mariah it's nice to meet you." Maya says taking her hand out for Mariah to shake. "Hi nice to meet you too Maya." Mariah says shaking Maya's hand. "Mia come see your favorite person. Josh says. "JOSHIE!" Mariah yells running to Josh. "Hey I thought I was her favorite." Eric says hurt. "You are Eric same with Joshie and Morgan." Mariah says reassuring Eric as she goes to hug Amy and Alan. After everyone has said hi they go have dinner.

**End of Part 1 Part 2 will be up tomorrow. As you have read I used some of the lines from the Holiday episode. Well I'm going to bed as it is very late where I live so I will see you all tomorrow! Please review! **

**~Rascal**


	2. Mariah Hunter Christmas Special Part 2

**AN: Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 days when I promised you guys I would update everyday. I got distracted ****by A watching OUAT (lets be honest the show is addicting and B writing more to this story. Anyways hope you guys aren't too mad at me I promise I will try my best at updating every day. Just a little warning this chapter might be a little sad. Okay on to the story!**

**Copy Right: I own Nothing except my OC all rights go to Disney and The creators of Boy and Girl Meets World. **

**Mariah Hunter Christmas Special Part 2**

After dinner Shawn takes Riley and Maya to talk to them and Cory and Topanga take Mariah out to get Hot Coco to spend time with her as Eric, Morgan, Amy, Alan and Josh Spend time with Auggie. **(AN: I****'****m only adding Cory and Topanga spending time with Mariah in this chapter.) **

***With Cory and Topanga* **

"So Mariah tell us about yourself." Topanga says as they walk around Central Park with their cups of Hot Chocolate. "Well I was for a week when I was a newborn till my dad adopted me." Mariah says. "What happened to your birth parents if you don't mind me asking?" Cory asks curiously as he grabs Topanga's hand. "No I don't mind um well my birth mom died after she gave birth to me and my birth dad didn't want to raise me without her so he killed himself but not before he left me at the door of an orphanage." Mariah says. "Do you miss them?" Topanga says. "Kinda I wish I would have met them but I'm happy with my dad even if he isn't my real parent but to me he is my real parent." Mariah says softly. "We are sorry for asking Mariah." Cory says. "No it's fine I really shouldn't be upset about them I never met them and my real dad didn't want me so it's alright." Mariah says.

"So my family are close to you?" Cory says changing the subject. "Yeah they would babysit me when my dad went to work when I was younger then when I got older Josh and Eric taught me how to play baseball and basketball, Morgan would take me shopping and your parents would sometimes take me to the park." Mariah says smiling at the memories of when she was little. "That was nice of them so Mariah how are you liking New York?" Topanga says. "It's amazing he told me stories of when he lived here with you guys and Eric then he told me he was coming to see you guys for Christmas and well we always spend Christmas together so I asked if I could come and well here I am." Mariah says smiling.

"We are glad you are here Mariah." Topanga says as Cory gets a text message. "That was my mom she says that Shawn and the girls came back and want to open presents." Cory says. "Well we should head back then." Topanga says. "So Mariah got any friends back in Philly?" Cory says as they start to walk back to the apartment building. "No I consider Josh, Eric and Morgan my friends none of the kids at school like me and I always sit alone at lunch on the floor unless Josh picks me up and takes me to get lunch." Mariah says. "Your allowed to leave school?" Topanga asks. "Well no but nobody cares what I do they don't like me the teachers don't like me I get picked on every day as well." Mariah says. "I'm just curious Mariah have you told anyone?" Cory says.

"Well I talked to your parents, Josh, Eric, Morgan I even talked to Mr. Feeny." Mariah says. "You talked to Mr. Feeny?" Cory says. "He became a teacher at the middle school and I sometimes have Lunch with him and Mr. Turner." Mariah says. "I didn't know Mr. Feeny taught at John Adams or that Mr. Turner came back as well." Cory says. "Well after you guys left Mr. Feeny didn't want to teach at Penn-brook so he came back to John Adams and as for Mr. Turner he came back after you guys graduated high school." Mariah says. "Do you have them for your teachers?" Topanga says "I do actually!" Mariah says Happily. "How do they like teaching you?" Cory says as they start to approach the apartment building. "Well when I going in 6th grade and my dad found out I had both of them for teachers he got all happy and walked me to Mr. Feeny's classroom and then went to go say hi to Mr. Tuner. "Aw." Cory and Topanga cooed. "The 2nd thing is they both say that I am easier to teach then you and my dad uncle Cory." Mariah says as Topanga chuckles. "Hey I was easy to teach!" Cory says. "You feel asleep during his class!" Topanga says.

"Fine fine you know Mariah fun fact I teach at a middle school and I teach History!" Cory says. "So I'm guessing you have Riley in your class then?' Mariah says. "Yep Your teachers inspired me to become one!" Cory says. "Are you going to be like Mr. Feeny and follow your daughter to high school then college?" Mariah says. "I'm guessing your father told you everything about Mr. Feeny?" Topanga says as Cory ponders Mariah's question. "Actually My dad and Mr. Feeny did and Eric even taught me the Feeny call!" Mariah says. "I bet he enjoys that." Cory says as they enter they apartment building. "He does actually Eric, Me and sometimes Josh do the Feeny call when we get home from school and work and Mr. Feeny comes out and goes Yes Mr. Matthews and Miss Hunter?" Mariah says. "We need to go visit him and Mr. Turner Cory." Topanga says as they walk to their apartment. "thanks for taking me out Aunt Topanga and Uncle Cory I had fun." Mariah says "Well we wanted to get to know you and it was our pleasure." Cory and Topanga say. "One more thing Mariah." Cory says. "Yeah?" Mariah says.

"Promise me you will tell your father about what's happening at school." Cory says. Mariah sighs "Okay I will tell him." Mariah says. Cory nods as they reach the apartment and walk in. "Finally you are here can we open presents now?" Auggie says. "Yes you can Aug." Cory says. "Shawn Jr come here I want you to open a gift I got you." Eric says. "Hold on Eric!" Mariah says going to her father. "Dad I need to tell you something." Mariah says. "What is it?" Shawn asks worried. "Can we go somewhere private?" Mariah says. "Sure you guys go ahead and open the presents wait to open the ones we brought." Shawn says. "You sure Shawnie?" Cory says. "Yeah go ahead Cor." Shawn says as he grabs his coat. "Okay Shawn." Topanga says. "Come on sweetheart lets go." Shawn says. "Coming dad Eric, Josh don't you dare open my presents or the ones I got you." Mariah says. "Got it Shawn Jr, Got it Mia." Eric and Josh say. "Morgan watch them!" Mariah says. "Got it don't worry girl!" Morgan says. "Okay lets go dad." Mariah says. So Shawn and Mariah go and Talk.

**AN: I'm going to add Mariah and Shawn Talking in the next Chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed Part 2! Part 3 will be uploaded as soon as I can! Please Review! **

**~Rascal**


	3. Mariah Hunter Christmas Special Part 3

**AN: Hey Guys! So I am finally updating my Christmas special. This is going to be a short chapter if you guys forgot what happened in the last chapter I will update you guys quickly:**

**Basically Cory and Topanga took Mariah out to spend time with her and to get to know her, Mariah told them about her birth parents and how nobody at school likes her except for Mr. Feeny and Mr. Turner, Cory asked Mariah if she told anyone and Mariah said she told everyone except for Shawn so Cory told her to tell Shawn since he deserved to know so when they got back to the Matthews apartment Mariah told Shawn that she needed to talk to him so they went to go talk.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter there will be one last chapter after this chapter then this story will be done I tried writing an epilogue for this special but I got an idea and I'm just going to put why Shawn and Mariah moved to New York in my main story. So enjoy!**

**Copyright: I own nothing all rights go to Disney and the creators of both BMW and GMW the only thing I own is my OC!**

**Mariah Hunter Christmas Special Part 3 **

Shawn and Mariah go to the bakery where Shawn took Maya and Riley **(AN: I'm not even going to try and say the name I butcher name's easily.) **"Okay Hon what do you want to tell me?" Shawn

says. Mariah sighs "I guess I should tell you I'm being bullied at school, nobody likes me at school, none of the teachers like me the only teachers who like me is Mr. Feeny and Mr. Turner!, I sit by myself at Lunch and sometimes get food dumped on me thankfully Turner and Feeny are there for me." Mariah says

"Mariah how come you never told me!" Shawn says almost in tears. "I wanted to I really did but I didn't want you marching into the school to yell at all the teachers." Mariah says. "How come they don't like you?" Shawn says. "Because my birth father didn't want me and killed himself and because I'm your adopted daughter they think I'm going to be just like you and cause trouble." Mariah says softly crying her head down. "Mariah honey look at me." Shawn says.

Mariah looks up at him. "When we get home I'm marching into John Adams and talking to the principal." Shawn says. "No your only going to make it worse." Mariah says. "Mariah listen to Shawn." Eric says causing Mariah and Shawn to look at him. **( AN: Bet you guys didn't see that coming!) **"Eric what are you doing here?" Mariah says. "You guys have been gone an hour and everyone sent me to come find you guys Maya said you might be here." Eric says "I thought we were gone for only a few minutes?" Shawn says as Eric slides into the booth sitting next to Mariah.

"You guys got so caught up in your conversation that you didn't even realize that you have been gone for an hour." Eric says. "Oh." Shawn and Mariah say as Mariah has her head down "Shawn Jr look at me." Eric says. Mariah looks up at Eric. "Let your father go in to John Adams and talk to your principal if he won't listen to your father then we have Feeny and Turner talk to him if that doesn't work I will go in there with Josh my dad and I will drag your uncle Cory down there so we can try knocking some sense into your monkey of a principal but we won't do that if you won't let your father talk to your principal okay?" Eric says. Mariah smiles at Eric.

"Okay Eric." Mariah says. Mariah turns to Shawn. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner dad I was scared." Mariah says. "Honey you should never be afraid to come talk to me." Shawn says. "I know and I won't next time something happens I will come talk to you." Mariah says. "Good." Shawn says pulling his daughter into a hug and kissing her forehead. "I love you baby girl." Shawn says. "I love you too daddy." Mariah says breaking the hug. "Now lets go open presents shall we?" Shawn says. "Yep come on Eric I will even let you carry me." Mariah says as Eric slides out of the booth. "Deal lets go." Eric says picking up Mariah and throwing her on to his back then running out the door. "Careful!" Shawn yells as he walks out if the bakery and running after the two and heading to Cory and Topanga's Apartment building.

**AN: PART 3 IS DONE! Next Chapter will be everyone opening presents Tomorrow I will try and Update my main story. Well I'm off to bed Goodnight or Good Morning depends on where ever you live and I hope you liked this. Please review!**

**~Rascal**


End file.
